


Important Decisions

by sara47q



Series: Crazy is the New Normal [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff between Darcy, Tony, and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Decisions

“We should move to the mansion.” Tony announced out of the blue. They’d put the kids to bed and were currently in their own bed. Darcy was sitting crosslegged on the bed, in just pants and a bra, propped up by pillows while Steve sat in front of her. He had his hands on her big belly, feeling as the baby rolled around and kicked. 

She looked up at Tony. “In California? The doctor said I shouldn’t be flying this close to my due date.”

Tony sat down and swung his legs up on the bed, typing something into one of his ever-present tablets. “Not the house in Malibu, the one on Fifth.” They both looked over at him blankly, until he looked up at them. 

“You have a mansion on Fifth Avenue?” Darcy asked.

He just shrugged. “Yeah. It’ was my parents’. I’ve been upgrading the security and thought with the new rugrat on the way, maybe it was time to move. This apartment was never intended to be somewhere a family lived.”

She shook her head. “It took you two and a half kids to figure this out?”

“We’re starting to get cramped here.”

“Only Tony Stark would feel cramped in this apartment. You could fit the place I lived in with Bucky in this room and have a little room left over.”

Darcy giggled and Steve sat up, looking thoughtful. “Does it have a yard? I’ve always wanted to live somewhere with a yard.”

Tony tossed the tablet on the nightstand and said victoriously, “There you go! Captain America and his apple pie loving offspring need a yard!”

“What about everyone else?” 

“Everyone else?”

“The other Avengers. Maggie and Jamie like having them so close. I feel safer with them around. Knowing we’re as safe as we can be surrounded by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. There’s room if they want to come, too. We’d probably starve without Bruce anyway, if we had to live off of your cooking.”

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Hey! Bacon is a valid food group at any time of the day.”

“Maybe we could even get a puppy?” Steve asked hopefully. 

“I’m still not sure about a pet, no matter how convincing Maggie and Jamie were in their presentation in favor of a dog last month.”

“I thought the robot dog Maggie made was a nice touch,” Steve added.

“Actually, that was what gave me the idea to open up the Fifth Avenue house, our main objection to the idea of a dog being the lack of a place to take it outside securely.”

“Look at you,” She slapped at his shoulder again, “all domestic! New house, new baby, new puppy. You’re positively settled down!”

He grabbed at his shoulder in mock pain. “What is this? Beat up on Tony night?”

“No, that’s scheduled for next Tuesday when Jane and Thor are babysitting.”

Steve just shook his head at the two of them. “He’s our genius, billionaire, family man, philanthropist.”

Tony made some mild protesting noises, but the coma dream he’d had before they found out Darcy was pregnant again was still fresh enough in his mind that his heart just wasn’t in it. Truthfully, it sounded good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there will be more, but here is a bit I've been kicking around for a while.


End file.
